


Inevitable

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Big Damn Table [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompt Fill #36: SmellIt’s the smell that lets Kuro know that it’s time, that Mahiru has Changed and is ready.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Since Servamp fandom lacks in such things, this fill is smutty omegaverse where the concept it: Eves slowly awaken as omegas to match their alpha servamps. Kuro never bothers to inform Mahiru of such.

 

It’s the smell that lets Kuro know that it’s time. The Change is inevitable; Mahiru’s fate has been sealed since their contract was sealed in blood, but Kuro has been doing his best to not think about it. The very thought of what was going on under Mahiru’s skin, all the work his body was doing to make him a better partner for his sake (or so his father had claimed), and of how Mahiru would react when he found out…

Exhausting. 

Better to just wait for it to happen and see what could be done about it then, instead of worrying about it. Or having Mahiru worry about it or, worse, trying to prevent it from happening. He would have expected Kuro to help, tried to drag all the information he had out of him, wanted to go talk to the other Eves and no doubt made Kuro come with, and then he would have wanted to prepare. He would have driven them both crazy trying to get ahead of something that couldn’t be predicted or rushed, and Kuro just wasn’t up for all of that.

It had been months, which was longer than Kuro would have guessed if he’d ever cared enough to guess at, but he’d known it was only a matter of time. There were signs that something was happening, eating more, irritability, occasional sensitivity to light, complaining that his sheets were too rough on his skin and seeking out softer, fluffier things for his bed, whining about cramps and stomach aches regularly. A change in his scent, going from the mild nothing that most humans smelled like to Kuro to something a little sweet, fresh, and oddly like lemon scented cleaner at times. Putting on a little weight, the settled at his hips and thighs. Sweating more, seemingly for reasons beyond the warming weather. 

Mahiru didn’t seem to notice and Kuro didn’t mention what he saw, not even when getting scolded and having to dodge the broom became more regular occurrence. He would probably be in a bad mood too, if his body was rearranging itself on the inside without his permission. 

And now they were at the end point of all that. Kuro knew it for what it was when Mahiru stumbled out of his bedroom that morning looking like he hadn’t slept at all. It was the dark smudged under his eyes, the out of control bedhead, or even that his sleep shirt hung open, showing his flushed, sweat slick skin. It was the smell, musk, sweat, and a heavy, oppressive syrupy sweetness that had Kuro’s head snapping up the moment he smelled it. 

His mouth watered. 

Mahiru blinked at him, glassy eyed and barely aware, swayed on his feet and then he crumpled with a soft, confused noise. Kuro jumped up, crossed the distance between them in a few steps, and had his arms full of fever hot human without meaning to. He kept his Eve from crashing to the floor, Mahiru so much dead weight against him, shaking in his grasp, panted breaths fanning against his skin, but once he has him Kuro isn’t sure what to do with him. 

Or, rather, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with him, felt it sizzling under his skin and in his blood like acid, thrumming low in his stomach, a sudden undeniable need. It was a shock, hot and electric, left him holding Mahiru tighter as his own knees threatened to buckle under him. It clawed at his belly and, as he hauled Mahiru up and breathed him in deeper, spread through him. 

Mahiru stiffened in his grasp and his lashes fluttered, lowered. He turned his head, pressed his nose against Kuro’s chest. The human made another sound, a weak mewl that sounded almost like Kuro’s name. 

He stumbled to the bed, dropped Mahiru hard enough that any other time the human would have had something to say about it, and here his legs finally gave up holding his weight, sending him tumbling after the human. He crashed down overtop the human, between splayed legs, and even as he tried to push himself up he knew this was going to be a problem. That smell, the warmth under him, the way Mahiru looked flat on his back, face slack, so soft and flushed 

This was going to be a pain. He’d known that, but he hadn’t realized just how bad it would it would be, or that he’d be dragged down so swiftly.   

“Kuro?” Mahiru called softly, peering up at him with blown wide eyes. His legs bent, thighs pressing in at Kuro’s waist. A shift, hips twitching up and fitting together, and the human was gasping, back arching, saying his name with a desperation that threatened to burn Kuro to nothingness. 

It wasn’t fair, saying his name like that. 

“Just. Stay there.” He mumbled, leaning back to sit on his calves. “I know what to do.” 

More or less. 

Mahiru’s sleeping shorts came off quickly, and Kuro had to stop and swallow back a mouthful of saliva, had to press his tongue against the roof of his mouth and bite down on his lip at the scent that all but smacked him the in face. A look down revealed pale thighs sticky with slick and a cock purpling with need; he wrapped his hands around Mahiru’s thighs, drug his backside up over his knees. Mahiru’s legs dropped open further, unashamed of how it exposed him. 

Or just unaware. 

His hole was pink and puffy, the tight furl wet with slick, clear and gleaming against his skin. It clenched, relaxed, winking at him as another rush of fluid dripped free. He was inhumanly hot to the touch and sensitive if the way he shouted and arched up, eyes flying even wider, was anything to go back. A press of his finger and Mahiru’s body spread for him, bore down and sucked him in. 

He was soft, fever hot, and pliable, dripping slick over Kuro’s fingers and down onto his hand messily. A second finger sunk in just as easily; Mahiru whimpered and trembled, bottom lip becoming trapped between his teeth and eyes rolling back. He pushed down on Kuro’s fingers, groaning wetly, channel tightening when he dragged back. He was already so wet and getting wetter with each thrust of Kuro’s fingers; the scent of him grew stronger with every passing moment. 

Kuro’s gums itched and his cock throbbed. 

“Sorry.” He murmured as his fingers came free. He fumbled with his pants, pushed them down enough to free himself, lined up. Mahiru’s tongue flicked out and his eyes were so dark, pupils so stretched, they were nearly black. The head of Kuro’s cock nudged, rubbed around his entrance, gathering slick as he drug his wet hand over the shaft. 

The heat he was throwing off was overwhelming. 

A press and Kuro was shaking, groaning as he slide halfway into tight, clinging heat. Mahiru was slick velvet inside, sucked down on him as Mahiru fisted the sheets and cried out. He had to stop, stare blinkingly at everything but Mahiru. He licked over his fangs, fingers spasming over Mahiru’s skin, then bent low over the human. He caught his mouth, swallowed down another cry as he filled the human’s clenching body the rest of the way, down to his dormant knot, and closed his eyes as his stomach dropped and his head swam. 

His mouth opened against Mahiru’s, sucked his tongue into mouth like Mahiru’s body was sucking him in. He stroked along the squirming muscle in his mouth, cloying sugar filling his nose and mouth, rocked into Mahiru without thrusting, just feeling the tightness and heat spasming around his cock. A tug to tilt Mahiru up a little more, to get Kuro deeper, and Mahiru sobbed. He came with a hot spurt between them, splattering them both

He could have stopped, waited to see if Mahiru needed more and saved his energy, but at the same time he couldn’t, not really. He crowded closer, began to fuck into the moaning human. Pleasure spilled into his belly, made his muscles pull tight as nerves fired and tingled, and the base of his cock itched as the part of himself long neglected awoke. Mahiru’s body tightened around him, around his knot, dragged and clung, and spurred him to go faster, harder, deeper. 

Legs wrapped around him, trapped him closer. The human’s head tilted back, his neck stretched invitingly. Kuro licked along his throat, bit down, and blood spread over his tongue. His knot swelled and caught, refused to come free again, and Kuro spilled into his Eve, pumped him full as he pulled blood from his throat. 

Cries of his name filled his ears and Mahiru’s scent, tainted with blood, burned his nose. 


End file.
